Afraid of Change - Kagami X Kuroko
by Sebaciel-Reigns
Summary: A voice in Kuroko's head tips him off as to why he recently can't focus on anything but Kagami while playing. Kagami is going to reach his goal of surpassing the generation of miracles while it was Kuroko's goal from the start to help Kagami succeed now that it's upon them Kuroko is beyond scared. To everyone else he seems his normal not-talkative self, but he's not. Will he break?
1. Chapter 1 - A voice

It is so so late so please forgive me for this crap! I believe this story will have 3 chapters at most. 3 You all are awesome and deserve better than this, I definitely will rewrite this chapter specifically later. It is honestly really bad. _ If you ever want to talk (or fangirl) don't be afraid to leave a message. c:

When Kuroko noticed he couldn't focusing during games as well as he used to he was surprised, that had never happened before in all the years he had been playing, but what alarmed him the most was that his attention was stolen by Kagami. That wasn't unusual because they were a team, but even when Kagami didn't have the ball Kuroko's eyes were trained on him, that was unusual. 'Look at how good he's gotten over the years, he's clearly as strong as-if not stronger than the generation of miracles.' A deep toned voice inside Kuroko's head said, it had said this before, and it was starting to annoy Kuroko. 'Kagami-kun is getting stronger everyday.' Kuroko ignored the voice too busy with the ball coming towards him. Since when did someone pass to him? Fortunately Kuroko grasped the situation quickly, he passed it to Kagami directly under the hoop and avoided all the other team's defense in the process.

Kuroko was almost certain that it looked like he was normal to everyone else. After receiving the pass Kagami jumped and made a shot quickly before anyone could block him. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' The voice spoke up again much to Kuroko's annoyance. ' The voice was silent for many moments and Kuroko could focus until Kagami made another basket. 'I bet you he's going to break records one day.'

'I don't see your point.' Kuroko responded. Kagami passed to hyuuga the ball and hyuuga made a 3-pointer. The rest of the team yelled a chorus of "Yeah!". 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' The voice repeated the same sentence as before. Kuroko became frustrated and ignored it as the ball was passed to him. They had barely any time left and they had been in the lead for a while now, that left the other team feeling defeated and ended up halting their team. With a player blocking his direct line to Kagami he instead passed it to Mitobe which then passed it to Kagami. Without fail Kagami dunked the all in at the last second, sweat dripping off his whole body. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.'

Kuroko's team yelled different words that all celebrated their win, except Kuroko who was still staring at Kagami even when he just sat down on the bench. "Hey, Kuroko nice job today!" Kagami yelled at him from across the court. Finally after those words of encouragement Kuroko decided to join the rest of his team. When the team was done cooling down they went into the locker room ready to get dressed, but Kagami stayed, his fist held out waiting for Kuroko. Kuroko sped up his slow pace of walking a bit. He bumped fists with Kagami as usual and that was it. Kuroko was positive that to anyone else he appeared to be normal. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' The voice echoed its previous saying again. "C'mon let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

All through the team's meal together the voice repeated the saying over again. until Kuroko was sick of it, and then some. With his eyes focused on Kagami Kuroko's thoughts were only constructed of him and the same saying. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' Later when Kuroko was walking home and his spectacle, Kagami wasn't with him the voice only seemed to get louder.

'Okay, Kagami-kun is so good now. That's a good thing.' Kuroko thought, responding to the voice. He had honestly hoped it would stop after that, but the voice continued on. 'is that a good thing?' The voice would say and then follow up with the aggravating sentence 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.'

'It is a good thing.' Kuroko thought to himself not even paying attention to the voice. "Kagami-kun will reach his goal very soon, I know." Kuroko said aloud to himself, his chest swelled up with a feeling Kuroko mislabelled as that night he learned it was worry and anxiety. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' That same sentence replayed in Kuroko's head over and over. while asleep he only replayed memories of kagami's very best moments of victory and when he showed real talent that shone bright. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now. What'll happen?" Next Kagami was against the generation of miracles, including Kuroko. Kagami was facing them all by himself! 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kagami was suddenly making a shot and the scoreboard said 113, when had that happened? Another flash and Kagami was at the other end blocking Midorima's shot. How did he do that? 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.'

'Wow Kagami-kun is so good now' Kuroko's view suddenly flashed to a memory from his point of view of Kise saying that Kagami would surpass the generation of miracles and move on without Kuroko. ' **Wow Kagami-kun is so good now.'**


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice Has No Chill

I hope the quality of my writing has gone up from the last chapter. XD I know this chapter could have been longer, but I felt it needed to end there. That being said I think with the length of chapter this story will be more than 3 chapters. Forgive me for any mistakes & review.

**************** c: please enjoy the story now! c: ****************

Please enjoy the story now! c:The next morning Kuroko woke up from a dreamless sleep he felt a heavy weight on his chest. While Kuroko settled down and made himself breakfast he finally got time to breath. Kuroko was beyond relieved when all he heard was silence. After yesterday Kuroko wasn't even sure if he was going to go to practice today; the constant voice had almost drove him crazy. Now, without it Kuroko hoped he could go to practice and keep his normalcy today.

Kuroko had planned on it. He really had, but the moment Kuroko saw Kagami Kuroko's stomach lurched. He found himself walking forward to greet him, but when he stood in front of Kagami he couldn't say a word. He wanted to say a lot, but as he stood before Kagami he found he couldn't breath. Kuroko was dizzy, his mind was muddled, and what made it worse was Kagami didn't seem to notice. "Hey," Kagami said, and held up his hand in a wave. Kuroko looked up at Kagami and shifted his weight onto his left foot slightly. He was beginning to feeling unstable

"Hi," Kuroko said quietly and shifted his weight again onto his right leg. "I-" 'Wow Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kuroko's eyes widened and he couldn't focus on Kagami any longer. 'No.' He stepped backwards, trying to get away. From Kagami or his thoughts he didn't know. He stumbled into a desk behind him and visibly jumped. Alarmed and shaking, Kuroko spun to face the poor classmate whose desk he'd just knocked into. "Ssss" Kuroko closed his mouth and tried again. "Sorry." He apologized quickly. Fortunate for Kuroko, his classmate seemed unaware of what just happened, and didn't even glance at him. They kept talking, but Kuroko couldn't hear a word. Kuroko was confused why his classmate was speaking nonsense. Then Kuroko looked around and saw his classmate's mouths moving, but their words were muffled. Terrified, Kuroko stepped backwards, his feet were unreliable and unsteady. 'Why does everybody sound so far?' Kuroko thought.

Kuroko was incredibly dizzy suddenly, and he felt as if the whole room was closing in on him. 'Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kagami was confused. Kuroko wasn't acting like his usual and stoic self. 'Was it something I did?' Kagami asked himself. They hadn't been talking very much the past few days, so Kagami was at a loss of what he could've done. Kuroko stumbled on his own foot and almost fell backwards, but he balanced himself, two feet on the floor just in time. Concerned now, Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's back. Kuroko jumped again. "Kuroko?" Kagami began. "Are you okay?"

'Wow,' Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, and hoped the voice would go away. It didn't. 'Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kuroko wanted to cry right there. He could already feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. He wanted to get away, he didn't want to be at school right now. The relentless voice wouldn't leave Kuroko alone, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was hopeless.

"Um, Kuroko, what's wrong?" Kagami was anxious now, and he wondered, 'Why is he acting like this?' Kuroko turned around, and to Kagami's surprise he looked almost normal, but normally Kuroko didn't sweat as much as he was unless he was on a basketball court. Right now he wasn't on any kind of court and he wasn't looking at Kagami either. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm-" Kuroko whispered harshly. He was trying to speak normally, but right then he couldn't even think straight, forget forming coherent sentences 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kuroko eyes widened and he looked up into Kagami's eyes. 'He was wasn't he?' Kuroko agreed with the voice. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows at the strange expression on Kuroko face. Kuroko swallowed the lump in his throat, but it didn't help. He felt the tears burn and fill his eyes anyway. "I'm," Kuroko paused and took a deep breath and forced himself to say the next word, "just. . ." Kagami waited patiently for what Kuroko would say next. He was far beyond being just worried about Kuroko now. In a panic, Kuroko froze, and couldn't take in air. 'I can't do this,' thought Kuroko.

Kagami looked at him expectantly like he was going to say everything was fine, and that he just hadn't gotten enough sleep. Kuroko couldn't deliver that kind of response, but, God Kuroko tried, "Uhh," It came out more as a noise than a word. A whiny and high pitched noise. Kuroko clasped his hands over his mouth, extremely embarrassed by the emotions he was showing. "Sorry." Kuroko whispered and whirled around to go get his things from his desk. This was getting out of hand. Before Kagami could chase after Kuroko Kuroko gathered all his supplies in his hands and ran to his sensei to tell her that he needed to go home.

"Ah, Tetsuya-san did you need anything?" said Sensei politely, and turned her head to face Kuroko.

"I would like to go home," Kuroko said, to the point. "I am not feeling well." That was the most he had talked at once in days. His sensei said something Kuroko couldn't hear, because everyone's voices were all muffled again, but the nod from his sensei was all he needed to get out of that room. Before Kuroko left the classroom he made a mistake. He looked back at Kagami to see him confused and staring back at him. 'Wow, Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kuroko wanted to cry or maybe scream, but instead left the classroom as fast as he could, and slid the door harshly behind him.

Kuroko ran down the hallways, yet nobody peeked out of their classroom to see Kuroko running like his life depended on it, and he honestly felt as if it did. He had to get away. Kuroko didn't waste time as he stuffed everything in his hands into his backpack and set off running again. Soon he reached the entrance of the school and slowed down to breath a while. His breaths came out short and ragged, but he didn't care enough to stop and take a deep breath. He wanted to leave school, leave Kagami and the voice that came with him. Kuroko slipped off both of his uwabaki (indoor shoes) with one hand and opened his shoe locker with his other. When he did a piece of stationary fell out of the locker and onto the floor. Kuroko bent down and picked it up.

The paper was cream colored and had an orange border around black writing lines, and at the bottom was a cutesy-cartoon tiger face that was smiling. Kuroko knew it was Kagami, because he always used that stationary. He must have slipped it into his locker that morning.

It read,

 _Do you wanna shoot hoops later on Saturday after practice?_

 _P.S: I'll buy you a vanilla milkshake after (beside that was an amateur drawing of a milkshake)_

Kuroko shoved it back in his locker, and his shoes with it. 'Wow Kagami-kun is so good now.' Kuroko ignored the voice and slammed his shoe locker shut.

Then Kuroko was off running again. Kuroko hadn't noticed until he was outside, but it was raining. it didn't bother him, but his eyes widened when a cold droplet splattered on his nose, and then he stared at the sky confused. Before Kuroko knew it rain started pouring down on unfortunate people on the streets without an umbrella. People just like him. With or without rain it didn't matter Kuroko wanted to be home, so he kept running while he was lost in his thoughts. It was okay for Kuroko to not be fully aware of where he was heading, because he had walked home enough to know the way by heart. Kuroko would be home soon, and then his mind would finally be silent.


End file.
